


Save a Place for Me

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Funeral Talk, Language, M/M, Sad, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: William asks Blair and Jim to go to Seattle with him for his brother’s funeral.  Jim doesn’t think it’s a good idea.  Blair wants to be there for WilliamSentinel BingoPrompt: Funeral





	Save a Place for Me

Save a Place for Me  
By PattRose  
Summary: William asks Blair and Jim to go to Seattle with him for his brother’s funeral. Jim doesn’t think it’s a good idea. Blair wants to be there for William.   
Prompt: Funeral  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: Save a Place for Me   
Warnings: Sad and some bad language   
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 981  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie.)  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

 

Sunday morning, Blair was making breakfast and Jim was reading the paper when the house phone rang. Blair picked it up and answered, “Sandburg and Ellison residence…”

“Hello, Blair. It’s William. I wanted to talk to Jimmy for a second if he’s not busy.”

“Sure, he’s right here. Good talking to you,” Blair answered as he handed the phone to Jim. 

“Hello, Dad. Is anything wrong?”

“Uncle John died this morning.”

“Your brother, John?” Jim was shocked to his very core. 

“Yes, he had a heart attack and stroke and died at 2:00 this morning. The doctors said that he didn’t know what hit him. He didn’t suffer. It was fast.”

“I’m so sorry, Dad. I always loved Uncle John. I’ll miss him. Wasn’t he coming for a camping trip in a month or so?”

“Yes, Jimmy. We’ll never get that trip, now, and that’s too bad. But I’m calling to ask you a favor.”

“Anything, Dad. What do you need?”

“I need you and Blair to go with me to Seattle and go for the services. Rucker will be there, I would like you to see him too.”

“Dad, I don’t think it’ll work. You know that two of your brothers didn’t care for my lifestyle choice. Uncle John was the only one that accepted us. Blair was crazy about him too. But going up there and rubbing our relationship in their faces is rude and I won’t do it. Not at a time like this.”

“Please, Jimmy… I don’t want to go alone.”

“Ask Steven to go with you,” Jim replied. 

“He won’t go. He hated the uncles, even John, and doesn’t want anything to do with them.”

“I’m really sorry, Dad, but I won’t go either. I am sorry for the loss of your brother.”

“I’ve got to go and start packing. I guess I’ll take a bus up.”

“What are you talking about? Why aren’t you driving?”

“Jimmy, I don’t like driving out of Cascade anymore. It’s my cataracts. I need surgery. But I can’t do it before the service.”

“I’m really sorry, Dad. Let me know if you need a ride to the bus depot or anything. I’ll talk to you later.”

Jim hung up the phone to a very unhappy Blair. “What?” Jim asked. 

“I can’t believe you said no to him after his favorite brother died. And then you tell him to take a bus? You’re an incredible asshole. I’m taking him. You stay here alone and think about it, but I’m doing something about it.”

Blair called William and said, “William, I’ll be there in about two hours. I’ve got to get us a hotel and get packed. I’m taking you to Seattle for the service. Is that all right?”

“Oh, thank you, Blair. I don’t want this coming between you and Jimmy, though.”

“William, let’s worry about you for a change. I’ll be there in two hours. Do you want our room to be adjoined?”

“That would be nice, Blair. Thank you so much. I’ll see you in two hours.”

Blair hung up the phone and pulled out his laptop. He found a hotel that he could afford and got two rooms adjoined and then started to pack his bag for three or four days. He then picked the phone back up to find someone to teach his classes while he was gone. Once that was done, he walked out and put his bag by the front door.

“You’re not going to make me feel guilty, Blair.”

“Fuck you, Jim. Everything isn’t about you. This is about your dad and your favorite uncle. I’m going to be by William’s side no matter what. You stay and do whatever you want. Oh shit, I need to call a cab. We’ll have to take William’s car. Mine has been acting up.”

“Chief, I’ll take you over there and drop you off,” Jim offered. 

“No, thank you, Jim.” Blair picked up the phone to call for a cab. 

Jim pulled him into his arms and said, “Let me get a bag packed and we’ll go over together. I’ll drive one of Dad’s cars and everything will be fine. If you can do this, so can I.”

“Seriously?” Blair jumped up and put his legs around Jim’s waist as he kissed his lover. “Your dad will be so happy, Jim. He didn’t want to handle this bad time all alone.”

“I’ve got to call Simon and tell him I’ll be gone for a week. Maybe we’ll stay longer and take care of a few things for Uncle John.”

“That would be wonderful. I’ll pack your suit and your clothes. You call Simon.”

They each went to work on doing their thing and Jim felt much better about doing this for his dad. Thank God that Blair pointed these things out to him now and then. Besides, Jim wanted to be there for Uncle John if no one else.

As they drove over to William’s they discussed what type of funeral Uncle John would have. Blair liked the outdoor type, back to earth and all that. But Jim didn’t see that kind of thing happening. No, Jim thought it would be a dark and dreary funeral that he and Blair would hate. But they were doing this, damn it. William was going to be so glad to see Jim going along with them. 

Funerals sucked, but they were bearable when you had your family with you. 

The end


End file.
